Buon Compleanno, I Prescelti Sette!
by Derpina Doppelganger
Summary: Luce membuat semua orang sibuk, entah itu memasak, berbelanja ataupun berburu... padahal besok mereka ada misi untuk dilaksanakan. Pesta apa yang sedang direncanakannya? Untuk FFC PARABENS! Happy birthday, Infantrum!


**Peringatan: **timeline sebelum kutukan Arcobaleno. Fem!Viper. Mungkin OOC.

**Pairing(s): **ColoLal. And two other _straight_ pairs, if you squint.

**Jumlah kata: **6,545 kata, story only

Normal. "Dialog." _Pikiran/istilah asing/sound effect/emfasis_.

'Pira' dan 'Gira' adalah mata uang fiktif.

* * *

"Hah!"

Seorang wanita bermata tajam melempar belati kecil ke arah kepala seekor ular boa di depannya. Si ular mengeluarkan desis mengerikan saat belatinya menancap di langit-langit mulut, kemudian menghilang dengan bunyi _pof_ pelan. Wanita itu memeriksa keadaan di sekitarnya—hanya ada rerumputan dan beberapa pohon pinus, lalu maju untuk mengambil belatinya. Namun sebelum ia sempat menyentuh senjatanya, rerumputan di sekitarnya mendadak membelit pergelangan tangan dan kakinya seperti tali.

"Oi, oi!" serunya. "Yang tadi itu yang terakhir, kan?"

"Memang." Hanya beberapa langkah di depannya, berdiri sebuah sosok bertudung yang seolah muncul dari udara kosong. Sepasang tato segitiga indigo yang menyerupai taring menghiasi pipi pucatnya. Sosok itu maju dan mengulurkan tangan, "bayar dulu baru kulepas."

Wanita itu menggeram, mengibaskan rambutnya yang kebiruan. "Tapi kemarin lusa kau berhutang makan siang padaku! Harusnya ini impas kan?"

"Harusnya kau ingat, Lal," ia menyeringai, "jasaku tidak murah."

"Viper…!" si pelatih COMSUBIN meraung. Tahu begini ia tidak akan minta si ilusionis mata duitan menemaninya berlatih. "Dasar matre!"

Mulut Viper membulat. "Kalau kau tak mau bayar, ikatannya juga tak akan lepas sendiri," kemudian ia membalikkan tubuh dan berjalan ke arah pondok yang mereka pakai bermalam.

Lal masih berusaha melepaskan diri dari ikatan rumput dan Viper sudah setengah jalan meninggalkannya ketika seorang wanita berambut biru gelap membuka jendela pondok, alisnya berkerut mendengar Lal mengumpati Viper.

"Lal Mirch, _dear_, jaga lidahmu," kemudian ia menatap si ilusionis yang membeku di tempatnya. "Viper sayang, lepaskan ikatan Lal, ya. Aku butuh bantuan kalian berdua di dapur," kemudian ia tersenyum lebar. Senyum yang manis, namun Lal dan Viper sudah bersama-sama dengan Luce selama beberapa tahun terakhir untuk mengetahui senyuman mana yang benar-benar tulus dan mana yang mengandung bahaya tersembunyi.

"Oke," desah Viper. Ia menjentikkan jarinya dan melesat pergi dalam sekejap mata, menghindari amukan Lal yang terbebas dari ilusinya.

* * *

**~Buon Compleanno, I Prescelti Sette!~**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira**

**For Infantrum challenge: [FFC] PARABENS!**

**Happy birthday, Infantrum!**

* * *

"Nyam… OHOK!"

"Skull, jangan ditelan—muntahkan!"

Mematuhi Luce, Skull memuntahkan makanannya yang setengah tertelan dan buru-buru minum air untuk membersihkan rongga mulutnya. Wajahnya memucat dan air mata mulai melunturi riasannya. "Apa... yang barusan itu?" tanyanya lemah, "Rasanya sama sekali tidak seperti kentang!"

Lal mencelupkan jari ke bubur kentang buatannya. "Ngaco. Ini delapan puluh persen kentang asli."

"Yang dua puluh persennya?"

"Tempayak liang dan larva lebah," jawab Lal datar. "Sumber protein alami dari alam liar. Baik untuk tubuh."

_PRANG_

"Mu… maaf," Viper buru-buru memungut potongan mangkuk yang dipecahkannya. Ia membuangnya ke tempat sampah di sudut dapur, yang sudah penuh dengan pecahan berbagai perabot yang ia jatuhkan sebelumnya. "Nah, Skull… sepertinya sup buatanku sudah matang. Mau coba?"

Skull yang masih agak pucat melirik kuali di perapian. Uap harum dedaunan menguar dari sana, membuatnya memutuskan tidak apa-apa mencoba masakan Viper—gratis, lagi. Ia mengangguk, berharap rasanya seenak baunya.

Luce mengawasi Viper mengambil mangkuk lain dari lemari dan menuang beberapa sendok sup ke dalamnya—sambil berdoa dalam hati supaya ia tidak menjatuhkan mangkuk lain. Ia menghela napas lega ketika mangkuk berisi sup mendarat selamat di meja.

"Baunya enak, Viper-senpai," Skull menjilati bibirnya. Ia menyendok sup, meniupinya hingga mendingin dan menyeruputnya. "Enak!" ia berseru, menyendokkan lebih banyak sup ke mulutnya.

Lal memelototi Viper yang nyengir lebar, sebal karena masakannya kalah enak. "Yang jelas bubur kentangku jauh lebih bergizi daripada rebusan daunmu," ujarnya.

Luce mengelusi perutnya yang besar—si calon bayi baru saja menendang lagi. Ia menarik kursi dan duduk di sebelah Skull. "Viper, _dear_, tolong ambilkan aku semangkuk sup buatanmu."

"Mu..." Viper tampak salah tingkah. "Mu... kalau kau mau akan kurebuskan yang lain…"

Lal yang sedang melahap bubur kentang-dan-tempayaknya menghentikan gerakan sendoknya. "Memangnya kenapa? Masih ada kan di kuali?"

"Mu…" Viper menarik-narik tudungnya, matanya melirik si _stuntman _yang sedang menyeruput sendokan terakhir sup buatannya. "Mu… tiga…"

Luce dan Lal mengerjapkan mata, bingung. "Tiga apa?" tanya sang bos _famiglia _Giglio Nero, namun ia tidak mendapatkan jawaban.

"Dua..."

_BRAK_

Semua kepala menoleh ke arah anggota termuda mereka. Mata Skull membelalak, mulutnya setengah terbuka. Ia berdiri begitu cepat hingga kursinya terjungkir di lantai. Tangannya yang bersarung bergerak ke arah perutnya dalam gerakan lambat.

"Satu..."

"Skull! Kau kenapa?"

Mengabaikan pertanyaan Lal, Skull berlari menuju pintu keluar, kedua tangannya mencengkeram perut. Sedetik kemudian, suara _hooeeeekk_ memenuhi seluruh pondok dari halaman belakang tempatnya berasal.

"Sukses!" bisik Viper keras.

Luce menganga, mata birunya berpindah dari pintu belakang ke mangkuk bekas sup di meja. Lal—agak senang karena makanannya tidak seberbahaya sup Viper—mendesis, "demi set _anti-tank gun_ kesayanganku, apa yang kau masukkan di... di ramuan itu?"

"Mu... itu resep ramuan kuras-perut yang kubaca di arsip Mingguan Penyihir edisi abad delapan belas." Viper menelan ludah, "aku memperkirakan kau akan memasak sesuatu yang tidak manusiawi, Lal, makanya aku merebus ramuan itu, siapa tahu Skull sempat menelan salah satu tempayakmu."

Lal menyipitkan mata, tangannya mengejang seolah tak sabar untuk melingkarkan jemarinya di leher si ilusionis dan memblokir jalan napasnya—andai saja Luce tidak ada di situ.

"Ah..." Luce memijat dahinya. Ia agak menyesal meminta mereka berdua membantunya memasak. Dalam satu jam, mereka hanya menghasilkan beberapa mangkuk pecah, semangkuk bubur kentang-dan-tempayak dan sekuali penuh ramuan penyihir. Skull yang menawarkan diri menjadi juru cicip bernasib seperti tikus di laboratorium Verde—terpaksa menelan berbagai macam substansi aneh yang tak manusiawi di luar kemauannya. Matanya memerhatikan perapian; Viper sedang menuang ramuannya ke dalam beberapa botol kecil—tak diragukan lagi untuk dijual. Lal mengeluarkan kue kering yang ia buat dari oven—satu-satunya masakan yang ia buat sendiri tanpa campur tangan Lal atau Viper. Luce sebenarnya tak keberatan memasak semua makanan mereka sendiri, namun kehamilannya semakin besar dan ia harus menyimpan tenaga untuk misi mereka besok.

Wajahnya pasti terlihat sedih, karena Lal buru-buru berkata, "tenang saja, Luce, aku dan Viper akan berusaha lagi. Kali berikutnya pasti lebih enak—iya kan, Viper?" ia menyambar tengkuk Viper yang sedang berusaha menyelinap keluar dapur.

"Mu, Lal..." ia melihat Luce yang lesu dan merasa agak bersalah. "Baiklah," bahunya menurun, ini kedua kalinya dalam sehari Luce berhasil membujuknya melakukan sesuatu. "Beritahu kami resepnya," ia mengeluarkan pensil dan buku catatan dari udara kosong.

"Oh, gadis-gadisku!" Luce menepukkan tangan, suasana hatinya seketika berubah cerah. "Berhubung kita sudah punya kue kering untuk cemilan, aku ingin membuat pai apel. Lalu makanan utamanya rusa panggang dan kentang tumbuk, ditambah sup rempah dan..." Luce mengoceh non-stop, menyebut belasan resep yang beberapa di antaranya belum pernah didengar kedua rekannya.

"Luce, kau serius ingin memasak semua itu?" tanya Lal saat Luce berhenti untuk mengambil napas, "kita tak punya cukup bahan makanan dan di pondok ini tak ada kulkas untuk membekukan puding." Sejak ia hamil, Lal memperhatikan Luce punya tendensi untuk memasak lebih banyak dari yang dibutuhkan. Tentu saja dengan adanya banyak pria di grup mereka, semua masakan itu tandas tak bersisa, namun Luce memasak semuanya sendirian sampai ia kelelahan.

"Tidak masalah," Luce tersenyum lebar—senyum yang agak berbahaya, "tentang kulkas, aku yakin Verde bisa membantuku. Sedangkan soal bahan makanan, aku meminta Colonello berburu di hutan. Fon dan Reborn sudah kuminta untuk berbelanja di desa."

Cuping hidung Lal melebar, menyadari bahwa Luce sudah merencanakan segalanya dari awal. Viper yang sedari tadi mencatat menjatuhkan pensilnya. Ia membuat catatan khusus di kepalanya—bahwa seorang wanita bisa jadi mengerikan kalau sedang hamil, terutama kalau wanita itu shaman ahli _clairvoyance _sekaligus kepala _famiglia _Giglio Nero.

* * *

_DOR_

"Gyaaaa!"

Sebutir peluru berdesing, menggores pipi Skull dan menancap ke pohon di sebelahnya. Ia menjerit kaget dan terjatuh di rerumputan, takut akan kedatangan peluru kedua.

"Oh? Ternyata Skull, kora. Kukira siapa," bunyi rumput terinjak mendekati si _stuntman_. "Ngapain kau di sini? Bukannya kau ada di pondok sama cewek-cewek, kora?"

Skull menengadah, menatap murid Lal, Colonello, yang baru saja keluar dari hutan. Ia membawa sesuatu yang terlihat seperti ayam hutan di bahunya. "Lal-senpai dan Viper-senpai mencoba meracuniku! Kenapa aku ditembak?"

"Lal meracunimu?" mata biru Colonello mengerjap.

"Iya! Aku dipaksa makan bubur tempayak—"

_DOR_

"—gyaaaa!"

"Itu bukan racun, kora!" seru Colonello berapi-api. "Itu masakan terbaik Lal! Beraninya kau menyebutnya racun, Skull!" ia mengokang senapannya dan mulai menembaki Skull.

"Aduh! Senpai, hentikan…!" Skull berlari-lari menghindari hujan peluru, sementara Colonello mengejar tak jauh di belakangnya. Anggota COMSUBIN itu tampak senang punya alasan untuk memaksa Skull melakukan latihan fisik yang biasanya selalu ia hindari dengan berbagai alasan. Ia sengaja tak mengenainya, toh kalau pun kena, si _stuntman _itu imortal—akan sehat lagi setelah beberapa hari istirahat.

Mereka berlari tanpa tujuan dan baru berhenti saat Colonello menemukan sekawanan rusa di pinggir sungai. Ia mengisyaratkan Skull—yang sudah siap meledakkan tangisnya—untuk diam. Ada tempat mengintai yang bagus di balik sesemakan.

"Mau berburu rusa, senpai?" tanya Skull yang sekarang berjongkok bersama Colonello di balik semak.

"Luce yang minta, kora. Katanya mau bikin pesta malam ini, kora."

Teringat kejadian beberapa saat lalu, Skull gemetar. "Semoga saja bukan La—Viper-senpai yang masak…"

"Eh?" Colonello mengalihkan perhatian dari bidikan senapannya. "Viper masak, kora? Aku baru tahu dia bisa masak—kau kenapa, kora?" tanyanya ketika Skull menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat, menyatakan ia tak mau menceritakan pengalamannya menyentuh hasil masakan Viper.

"Tenang saja, kora." Colonello kembali membidik, memilih rusa yang paling sehat di kawanannya, "kalau Luce yang mengawasi aku yakin Viper bisa memasak sesuatu yang bisa dimakan manusia, kora."

Skull menahan diri untuk memberitahu Colonello bahwa ia mencemaskan masakan Lal sebesar ia mencemaskan masakan Viper. Ia memilih memperhatikan kawanan rusa yang sibuk minum di sungai. "Senpai, rusanya nanti ditembak?" tanyanya.

"Iya, kora."

"U... kasihan kan, rusanya!" mata Skull berkaca-kaca.

"Sebenarnya aku lebih suka menombaknya, kora. Tapi kita tak punya tombak dan bikinnya makan waktu, kora."

"Mereka manis, senpai!" bisik Skull keras.

"Berisik, kora!" sembur Colonello.

Skull yang kaget terhuyung, namun sebelum jatuh ia berhasil menumpukan tangannya di rumput. Sayangnya bunyi keresak yang ia timbulkan mengagetkan kawanan rusa. Mereka mulai berderap pergi.

"Ah!" Colonello berseru. Ia buru-buru berdiri dari semak. Sebelum targetnya menghilang dari pandangan, ia langsung menekan pelatuk.

Seekor rusa muda, yang tanduknya bahkan masih pendek, terjatuh dan tak bergerak lagi. Colonello dan Skull menanti semua rusa menghilang dari jangkauan pandang mereka kemudian menghampiri si rusa.

Peluru Colonello menembus lehernya, menghancurkan pembuluh arteri besar. Pria pirang itu mengeluarkan pisau berburu dan mengiris lehernya, mengeluarkan darahnya sampai kering. Ia lalu mengikat keempat kakinya dan menyuruh Skull—yang sedari tadi hanya mengawasi di kejauhan—mendekat.

"Nah, bawakan ini," Colonello meletakkan buruan mereka di tengkuk Skull. Yang disuruh hanya mematuhi dengan setengah hati; perut si rusa masih terasa hangat di tengkuknya. Skull mencengkeram kaki-kaki si rusa erat-erat selama mereka berjalan lagi.

"Senpai, kita mau ke mana?" tanya Skull ketika ia menyadari mereka berjalan menjauhi arah pondok. "Pondoknya ada di arah berlawanan."

"Aku mau mengecek jalan yang akan kita lalui besok, kora," jawab Colonello. "Tempat ini aneh, kora. Lihat." Ia menunjuk ke depan.

Mengikuti tatapan Colonello, Skull melihat gunung yang rencananya akan mereka daki besok. Gunung itu tidak terlalu tinggi dan ada jalan melingkar buatan manusia yang cukup aman untuk dilalui Luce. Anehnya gunung itu cokelat gersang tanpa setitik pun warna hijau sejauh yang terlihat oleh mata mereka. Cukup mengherankan karena gunung itu tak pernah melongsori desa-desa di kakinya.

"Daripada gunung, lebih mirip bongkahan batu besar, kora," Colonello menengadah, tangannya di dahi untuk melindungi matanya dari sinar matahari. "Oi, Skull."

"Apa?"

"Siapa bilang kau boleh meletakkan rusanya di tanah? Serangga dan cacing bakal merembetinya, kora."

Skull mendengus kesal. Ia baru saja meletakkan rusa muda yang tidak ringan itu di tanah—dan langsung disuruh membawanya lagi. Namun ia juga tak ingin makan malamnya dirembeti serangga. Andai ada Fon di sini…

Menelan gerutuannya, Skull mengikuti Colonello yang mulai berjalan mengitari gunung batu. Baginya, dilihat dari sisi mana pun gunung itu tampak sama baginya, kecuali beberapa batu dan karang tajam yang mencuat bak duri di atas. Tempat itu rasanya kelewat sepi, hanya ada angin sepoi yang sesekali berhembus.

"Ayo, Skull," Colonello berbalik arah. "Kalau kita kembali lebih cepat, Luce akan punya banyak waktu buat memasak rusa ini."

Meski dilabeli 'si payah' oleh hampir semua orang dalam grup mereka, Skull menyadari tindakan Colonello yang agak aneh. Ia baru menyuarakan pertanyaannya setelah mereka agak jauh dari gunung.

"Senpai, apa yang kau temukan di sana barusan?"

"Ingat cerita kakek yang pondoknya kita sewa, tidak?" Colonello balas bertanya tanpa sedikit pun menoleh ke arah Skull. Ia melanjutkan tanpa menanti jawabannya, "kalau gunung itu kosong."

Skull mengerjap, bingung, "kosong bagaimana?"

"Tak ada makhluk hidup di sana, sehelai rumput pun tidak," alis Colonello berkerut. Ia bahkan tidak menambahkan 'kora' di akhir kata-katanya, yang dipahami Skull sebagai sesuatu yang serius. "Aku tak mendengar apa-apa dari atas."

"Aku juga."

Kali ini Colonello menoleh, ekspresinya meringan. "Dengan pendengaran yang cuma terbiasa sama deru motor, aku tak heran kau tidak mendengar apa-apa, kora." Lalu ekspresinya kembali serius, "maksudku, kalau tak ada makhluk hidup di sana... harta karun seperti apa yang disembunyikan di situ?"

"Kalau bukan emas... senjata mungkin?" mendadak Skull teringat akan Verde yang sangat protektif terhadap penemuan-penemuannya. Ilmuwan itu agak paranoid kalau sudah menyangkut hak paten.

"Oh?" Colonello tampak kaget, "ternyata kau pintar juga ya, kora."

"Apa maksudnya itu, senpai?" Skull mendesis. Tenaganya terkuras hanya untuk memanggul rusa sampai ia tak kuat untuk berteriak. Pondok pun belum terlihat.

"Apapun yang disembunyikan di atas sana, kalau itu senjata mungkin terlalu berbahaya bagi orang biasa. Makanya kita, _I Prescelti Sette_, diminta mengambilnya."

"Tapi senpai kan bukan… termasuk _Prescelti Sette_!" _dia kan cuma tempelan yang tak mau lepas_, Skull menambahkan dalam hati, _karena cintanya pada Lal-senpai tak kunjung terbalas_.

"Begitu, kora?" Colonello nyengir. "Antara kau dan aku, siapa yang lebih kuat, kora?"

Untungnya Skull terbebas dari kewajiban menjawab karena Lal mendadak muncul, berkata bahwa Colonello pergi terlalu lama dan Luce sudah tak sabar untuk memanggang rusanya. Skull yang sudah mulai merasa lega tak jadi lega karena Lal menyuruhnya mencicipi masakan barunya dan Viper.

"Tidak, terima kasih, Lal-senpai!" serunya, lari terbirit-birit setelah menjatuhkan rusa yang dibawanya. Ia masuk ke pondok dari pintu lain dan memojokkan diri di kamarnya, bersumpah tak akan keluar sebelum matahari tenggelam.

* * *

"Bawang ini berapa sebuah?"

"10 _pira_."

"A... bagaimana kalau tujuh sebuah?"

"Sepuluh. Tidak kurang."

"Dela—"

"Tiga _pira_ sebuah atau kuledakkan kepalamu."

"Hiiiiih!" si pedagang sayur langsung menyodorkan seember penuh bawang merah ke tangan Fon yang terulur. Reborn menjentikkan tiga koin satu _gira—_setara seratus _pira—_ke dalam kios. Bersamaan dengan bunyi denting koin jatuh ke lantai, si pedagang buru-buru menutup kios dan mengunci pintu.

"Sebelum kau mulai protes, Fon, harga seember bawang ini bahkan tak sampai dua setengah _gira,_" Si _hitman _menyarungkan pistol CZ75 kesayangannya.

"Aku tidak mau protes, Reborn," Fon meletakkan ember bawangnya di tanah, "tapi kalau kau terus menerus mengancam akan meledakkan kepala setiap pedagang yang kita temui, penduduk desa akan takut pada kita."

Reborn mendelik dari bawah fedoranya, "dan aku tak perlu menodongkan pistol kalau mereka tidak menjual dengan harga sepuluh kali lipat dari harga aslinya."

Si kempoka menghela napas, "yah, desa ini mungkin jarang dikunjungi turis, kan… aku tak keberatan membayar lebih, toh uang bukan masalah bagi kita."

"Kalau Viper sampai mendengarmu bilang begitu…" Reborn menyeringai. Menonton si ilusionis menahan diri mendengarkan ceramah si kempoka soal uang adalah hiburan gratis baginya.

Fon tidak membalas, perhatiannya tersita oleh sesuatu yang lebih mendesak. Belanjaan mereka terlalu banyak untuk dibawa dua orang: seember bawang merah, tiga buah labu kuning, sekarung tepung, sekarung gula, satu peti penuh rempah kering, berikat-ikat sayuran, beruntai-untai bawang putih, empat buah semangka, sekeranjang apel, sebantal roti dan sebotol minyak sayur. Semua pedagang yang diancam Reborn malah memberi mereka lebih banyak dari yang mereka minta. Setidaknya mereka tidak akan kelaparan kalau misi mereka berlangsung selama berhari-hari, tapi bagaimana caranya membawa semua ini ke pondok mereka yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari pusat desa?

Mata hitam Reborn juga mengamati belanjaan mereka, memikirkan masalah yang sama. Ia sudah membawa-bawa karung tepung dan gula mengitari pasar sedari tadi—jasnya sudah mulai kusut karenanya. Seharusnya ia tidak meninggalkan Skull di pondok; bocah itu sangat bermanfaat untuk memecahkan masalah begini.

"Hmm," Fon memisahkan karung-karung dan mengumpulkannya di sudut jalan, lalu melakukan hal yang sama pada labu dan semangka. Ia menatap Reborn, "kalau ada kain yang cukup lebar, ini semua bisa dipanggul."

"Oh?" Reborn sama sekali tak tertarik. Ia terus mengawasi keadaan di sekitar mereka; beberapa penduduk desa mengintip dari balik pintu dan jendela, seolah mereka bintang sirkus yang hanya datang setahun sekali. Insting _hitman _-nya terus tergelitik, rasanya seperti ada penembak jitu yang sudah membidik kepalanya dari kejauhan. _Di desa kecil begini?_ ia membatin, _yang benar saja…_

Pintu sebuah rumah di sudut jalan membuka. Reborn mengenali tanda rumah itu sebagai bengkel pandai besi. Ia juga mengenali sosok jangkung berambut hijau yang keluar dari sana—Verde.

"Verde!" Fon berseru, "tepat saat kita butuh orang jenius—bantu kami, Verde!"

"Ah!" Verde balas melambai, "untung kalian… ada… di... sini..." ilmuwan itu menyeret keluar bersamanya sesuatu yang terlihat seperti lempengan besi dan balok-balok kayu yang diikat jadi satu.

"_Chaos,_ Verde," sapa Reborn sarkastis. Sekarang barang bawaan mereka bertambah banyak—dan bertambah berat. _Bagus sekali_.

Alis Verde berkerut ketika ia mendekati mereka, langsung memahami mengapa seorang _hitman _dan kempoka mematung di jalanan sedari tadi. Besi dan kayu yang dibawanya lumayan berat, dan menyeretnya sejauh beberapa meter sudah menguras tenaganya.

"Oi, buat apa semua itu?" tanya Reborn.

"Kulkas… Luce…" si ilmuwan melepas kacamatanya dan menyeka keringat di dahinya. "Luce memintaku membuatkannya kulkas tanpa listrik... dia mau bikin puding..." ia melirik bahan makanan yang berserakan di sekitar kedua rekannya.

"Ini... Luce meminta kami berbelanja..." kemudian Fon menceritakan pengalaman belanjanya dan Reborn secara singkat. "Begitulah, sekarang kita punya surplus persediaan makanan."

Mereka bertiga bertukar pandang, mencapai satu kesimpulan bisu: ini semua karena Luce.

Reborn berdeham, "tapi ini keinginan seorang _lady_. Seorang _gentleman_ tentunya harus menghormati keinginan _lady_. Dan _lady _yang sedang hamil adalah ratu di antara ratu."

Verde mengenakan kacamatanya kembali. Di otaknya yang brilian, Luce terlihat seperti ratu lebah dan yang lain-lain adalah lebah pekerja; bertugas untuk mengumpulkan nektar dan merawat anak-anak sang ratu. Ia menggelengkan kepala—_jangan sampai kami juga harus mengurus bayinya._

Fon yang sedari tadi memilah-milah belanjaan menegakkan diri. "Diam tidak akan menghasilkan apa-apa," kemudian ia membuka kancing bajunya.

"Fon?" Verde menaikkan alis.

Sang kempoka melepas bajunya dan membentangkannya di tanah. Ia meletakkan karung tepung dan gula, serta semangka dan labu di atasnya. Ia mengikat kedua ujungnya, lalu memanggulnya. Sisa kainnya diikatkan di bawah lehernya.

_Kekuatan kain tenunan Cina memang menakjubkan_, pikir Verde. _Kain biasa pasti sudah robek kalau diperlakukan begitu._

"Penemuan yang bagus sekali," puji Reborn datar. "Apa?" tanyanya ketika Fon menatapnya penuh arti.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, sisanya yang belum terangkut masih banyak."

"Kalau kau menyuruhku memanggul semua itu, aku tak mau. Siapa yang akan melindungi kalian kalau kita tiba-tiba diserang? Si Kepala Semak ini berotak tapi tak berotot."

"Oi!" bentak Verde. "Aku memang tak punya otot, Tuan Paranoid, jadi lebih baik kau yang bawa semua itu sendiri—kalau kau punya otot!"

"Sudah, sudah," Fon menengahi. "Kalau kalian tak mau, biar kubawa semuanya sendiri."

"Serius?"

"Leluhurku biasa menapaki Pegunungan Daxue membawa puluhan kilogram teh dari Yaan hingga Kangding. Segini belum apa-apa," Fon menjelaskan. "Tapi aku butuh kain pembungkus lagi—Reborn, boleh pinjam jas—"

"Tidak boleh," potong si _hitman_. "Ini Armani."

"...Verde?"

"Jangan. Ini putih."

Reborn tertawa mengejek.

"Mencucinya susah, tahu!"

Reborn tertawa makin keras. Tak lama kemudian ejekan 'Kepala Semak' dan '_Hitman _Paranoid' kembali mengisi udara, menenggelamkan semua usaha Fon untuk mendamaikan mereka. Pria Cina itu benar-benar tak mengerti mengapa mereka berdua selalu bertengkar seperti anak kecil.

"Sudahlah," kata Fon lagi begitu ejekan-ejekan mereda, "akan kutaruh ini di pondok, kemudian kembali lagi untuk sisanya."

Verde dan Reborn mengerjap. "Fon..."

"Anggap saja ini latihan," Fon mengangkat bahu, tersenyum lebar. "Kalian tunggu saja di sini."

Namun Fon baru berlari beberapa langkah ketika sesuatu yang hitam melayang dari arah pondok dan mendarat di hadapan ketiganya. Sosoknya yang mungil memberitahu mereka bahwa itu Viper.

"Kalian lama sekali!" ujar si ilusionis, "Luce khawatir kalian tersesat… oh…" kepalanya bergerak dari Verde (yang duduk di atas tumpukan besi dan kayunya, tampak pucat) ke Reborn (yang mengentakkan kakinya di jalan, tak sabaran) lalu ke Fon (yang masih sanggup tersenyum lebar dengan karung-karung terikat di punggungnya).

"Viper!" sengal Fon, "bantu…"

Viper memotongnya, "mu... bantuanku tidak gratis, ingat?"

Fon membuka ikatan bawaannya dan menaruhnya di jalan. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum memulai ceramahnya soal uang. "Viper, hidup ini tidak melulu soal uang... ketamakan akan membusukkan hatimu… banyak orang yang terjatuh karena gila harta…"

Reborn mendudukkan diri di atas balok kayu. _Akhirnya, hiburan gratis_. "Punya popcorn?" tanyanya pada si ilmuwan.

Verde menggeleng. Ia mengamati jubah Viper yang bergerak-gerak aneh. Tampaknya ada sulur-sulur tersembunyi yang siap diluncurkan ke arah leher Fon sewaktu-waktu. Meski begitu, Viper tetap bergeming di tempatnya.

"...pikirkan orang lain yang tak sekaya dirimu, dengan uang sebanyak itu kau bisa membantu mereka—"

"Mu...! Baik!" Viper mendengus. "Akan kubantu karena kau memaksaku, Fon. Tapi!" nadanya menajam. "Berhubung Skull menghilang setelah mencicipi masakanku, maka kau yang harus menggantikannya sebagai juru cicip!"

"Oke," jawab Fon, wajahnya berseri-seri. Karung-karung itu sudah kembali dipanggulnya.

"Dan lebih baik kalian berdua juga membantu sedikit," kata Viper sambil melemparkan sebantal roti dan botol minyak pada Verde; keranjang apel dan untaian bawang putih pada Reborn. Dengan satu lambaian tangan, Viper membuat belanjaan mereka yang lain melayang beberapa senti dari tanah. "Ayo," ia berbalik, memimpin rombongan aneh mereka. Fon di sisinya, bersiul pelan. Verde mengikuti di belakang barisan belanjaan melayang.

Reborn, yang berjalan paling belakang, mendengar bunyi banyak pintu dan jendela yang dibanting menutup. Tampaknya drama kecil mereka menarik banyak penonton tak diundang.

* * *

"Keluar… tidak… keluar… tidak…"

Skull duduk di sudut kamarnya sambil memeluk lutut, bergoyang maju mundur. Ia beruntung tidak bertemu Viper saat masuk ke pondok tadi—kalau iya, entah bagaimana nasibnya sekarang. Namun di sisi lain, ia sudah mulai lapar. Yang paling aman adalah tetap di kamar sampai matahari terbenam dan pesta Luce siap dimulai…

Skull mengerjap. Untuk apa Luce mengadakan pesta? Pesta terakhir yang mereka adakan berlangsung dua minggu lalu, setelah mereka menyelesaikan misi super sulit: membongkar dokumen kejahatan-kejahatan perang selama Perang Dunia II di tujuh penjuru dunia. Ulang tahunnya, mungkin? Ia menggeleng. Ulang tahun Luce sudah lama lewat. Ulang tahunnya sendiri masih beberapa minggu lagi. Ulang tahun rekannya yang lain? Sepertinya juga bukan, karena Luce biasanya membuatkan cake untuk yang berulang tahun, kalau tidak sibuk.

Kehabisan ide, Skull kembali bergoyang maju mundur, berusaha mengenyahkan rasa laparnya. Tetap di kamar—kelaparan. Keluar—mungkin akan diracuni lagi.

Dari luar terdengar suara gedebak-gedebuk, disertai seruan Luce—ia terdengar senang. Segera saja pondok dipenuhi suara obrolan dan derap langkah—salah satu pemilik langkah itu sekarang menuju ke arahnya, berhenti, lalu membuka pintu.

"Hm... Skull, ngapain kau di pojokan?"

"Fon?" Skull mencoba memastikan bahwa yang datang memang teman berbagi-kamarnya (Reborn dan Verde mengambil kamar sendiri-sendiri, sementara Colonello mendirikan tenda di luar). Ia menghela napas lega ketika mengenali kepangan rambut kempoka itu.

"Iya, ini aku," Fon mengambil kaus dari tas dan memakainya.

"Syukurlah—kukira ilusi Viper..."

"Omong-omong soal Viper, kau mau ke dapur tidak, Viper masak—" Fon menelan tawarannya saat dilihatnya Skull menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat sampai matanya berkaca-kaca. "Ya sudahlah, aku harus mencicipi masakan Viper. Sampai nanti, Skull," ia keluar.

Sejenak Skull ingin mencegahnya pergi, namun ternyata ketakutannya lebih besar. Maka ia terus mengurung diri, mendengarkan bunyi-bunyi aneh dari kamar Verde yang terletak di sebelah kamarnya.

* * *

Luce berseri-seri. Kedua muridnya—Lal dan Viper—maju pesat dalam dua jam terakhir. Masakan yang mereka hasilkan memang belum selezat buatannya, tapi setidaknya tidak ada bahan makanan yang tak wajar di dalamnya dan tidak dibuat berdasarkan resep penyihir. Ia menghabiskan satu jam terakhir duduk di meja dapur—terlalu lelah dan sulit bergerak dengan banyaknya bahan mentah yang mengisi dapur pondok—namun terus menerus memberi instruksi pada kedua muridnya.

Colonello dan Lal menghabiskan sisa siang dengan menguliti dan memotong-motong rusa. Setelah itu Lal mengasapi daging bagian paha untuk disimpan, sementara daging punggungnya direndam bumbu rempah. Colonello pergi untuk memberikan kulit rusanya ke kakek pemilik pondok sebagai uang muka sewa pondok.

Luce menyerahkan soal rebusan pada Viper. Ilusionis mungil itu ahli soal rebus merebus. Ayam hutan hasil buruan Colonello sudah berubah menjadi sepanci penuh sup berbau harum. Fon ternyata juru cicip yang lebih baik daripada Skull—reaksi terparahnya hanya tersedak karena menelan gumpalan lada—dan pengetahuannya soal bumbu sangat berguna di dapur.

Setibanya di pondok, Verde mengurung diri di kamar, berjanji kulkasnya akan selesai setengah jam sebelum matahari terbenam. Sesekali bunyi-bunyi aneh dari sana menembus kebisingan aktivitas dapur. Reborn naik ke atap, berkata kemampuannya akan lebih berguna di atas sana. Luce tahu ia mengawasi keadaan sekitar pondok, kalau-kalau ada _hitman _atau penembak jitu tolol yang nekat menyerang.

"Uups…!" Luce menundukkan kepala, topinya menyenggol tumpukan piring yang melayang di atasnya. Karena sulit bergerak untuk memindahkan barang, Viper cenderung menerbangkan peralatan yang ia butuhkan.

"Sori, Luce," seru Viper dari sudut.

Tepat saat itu Lal masuk, rambutnya menguarkan bau asap. "Luce, apel-apel ini mau kita apakan...?"

"Pai, Lal _dear_. Dan jus, kalau masih ada sisanya."

"Oke," Lal mengambil keranjang penuh apel dan mulai mencucinya. "Oh, Luce, Colonello bilang ia mendapatkan susu dari peternakan sebelah. Kalau kau mau buat puding…"

"Akan kuambilkan," Fon beranjak bangun dan berkelit gesit menghindari mangkuk adonan yang melayang ke tangan Viper dari meja.

"Tahu tidak, Luce," gumam Viper sambil mengaduk adonan pai, "aku mempertimbangkan untuk membuka restoran. Bayangkan berapa keuntungan yang bisa kuperoleh kalau aku menjual sepiring _steak_ ilusi. Aku tak perlu keluar modal untuk membeli bahan makanan."

Sebelum Luce menjawab, Lal menyambar. "Itu namanya penipuan, dasar matre!"

"Mu… kalau kupikir lagi, aku bahkan tak perlu memberikan daftar menu," adonan di mangkuk menciprat keluar saking semangatnya Viper mengaduk. "Bayangkan, restoran yang bisa menyediakan makanan apapun yang diinginkan pengunjung. Tak perlu khawatir soal timbunan lemak perut! Aku akan kaya raya!"

"Harus kuakui, itu akan jadi bisnis yang bagus," Fon masuk sambil menenteng tangki susu bersamanya. Lal mendelik ke arahnya, apel yang sedang diirisnya hancur menjadi serpihan.

"Lal yang baik, bukan begitu maksudku," kata Fon buru-buru, melirik si apel yang tak beruntung. "Bisnis restorannya yang bagus. Aku mana bisa membuat ilusi makanan. Restoran gyoza… rasanya cukup menjanjikan."

"Restoran yang akan kubuka—kalau aku ingin," Lal meletakkan apel-apel yang selamat teriris di meja, "akan menyediakan makanan sehat penambah tenaga, dengan bahan-bahan alami!"

"Mu, larva lebah, contohnya?"

"Kalau aku mau membuka restoran, menunya akan seimbang dengan diet berbasis jenis kelamin, golongan darah, riwayat penyakit, usia sampai ukuran lambung," Verde mendadak muncul di ambang dapur. "Luce, kulkasnya sudah selesai."

"Eh…" mendadak semua orang menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak, melirik jendela, kemudian mulai lagi dengan kecepatan super—senja sudah mulai menggantung di kaki langit. Luce merobek karung gula dan mulai mencampur bahan puding. Lal melumatkan apel. Viper menyelesaikan adonan pai apelnya, lalu menjejalkannya ke oven. Fon yang berniat memanggangkan daging rusa kebingungan karena ovennya penuh.

"Sudah, tukar sini!" seru Lal, menyuruh kempoka itu membuat jus sementara ia membawa daging keluar dari dapur. "COLONELLO!" panggilnya.

"Aih, Lal, kora." Colonello turun dari atap, tempatnya mengintai bersama Reborn. "Ada ap—"

"Kau bawa 'itu', tidak?"

"Eh... bawa, sih. Tapi buat apa, kora?" mata birunya menatap daging rusa di tangan Lal. "Ah, kora. Serius mau pakai 'itu'?"

"Ambil saja, cepat!" Lal membentak.

Colonello pergi ke tendanya di sisi lain pondok dan kembali membawa sesuatu seperti senapan ekstra panjang dengan semacam tabung di ujungnya. Lal meletakkan daging di tunggul pohon dan mundur.

Sementara itu, di dalam pondok Luce menyerahkan bahan puding yang sudah dimasak ke tangan Verde untuk dibekukan. Ia memerhatikan Viper yang sibuk menuang kentang tumbuk berlada ke piring saji dan Fon yang gagal membuat jus apel namun justru berhasil membuat susu apel. Semua orang bahu membahu membantunya mewujudkan rencana pestanya. Luce sangat menikmati semua ini...

Lamunannya terputus oleh bunyi semburan. Dilihat dari lidah api biru-jingga yang menari-nari di luar jendela, tampaknya Lal berusaha memanggang daging rusa mereka menggunakan penyembur api Colonello. Viper dan Fon meninggalkan pekerjaan masing-masing dan menghambur keluar untuk membantu—atau sekedar menonton. Kibasan jas hitam dan putih ditambah kilasan fedora hitam dan rambut hijau acak-acakan memberitahunya bahwa Reborn dan Verde ikut bergabung dengan keributan di halaman belakang.

Luce tertawa kecil. Ia akan selalu merindukan momen ini. _Penglihatan_nya memberitahu bahwa ini adalah kesempatan terakhirnya menikmati kebersamaan dengan anggota _I Prescelti Sette _lainnya.

* * *

Skull tak tahan lagi. Wangi harum luar biasa lezat menembus kegelapan kamarnya dan membanjiri mulutnya dengan air liur. Ia ingin keluar, tapi… tapi…

Kepalanya mendongak, menatap jendela. Ia bisa melihat bintang-bintang—malam sudah menyelimuti bumi. Dari luar kamar terdengar suara percakapan ringan, dentang gelas dan peralatan makan. Sinyal aman menggelenyar ke seluruh tubuh Skull. Ia bangun dan berlari keluar…

"_Cheer—_oh, astaga Skull!"

Meja rendah di ruang makan sudah dipenuhi berbagai piring dan gelas. Ada sepanci penuh sup ayam, sepiring kentang tumbuk bertabur lada, pai apel berbau manis, gunungan puding putih susu, roti bagel hangat dan bergelas-gelas minuman berwarna karamel pucat. Potongan semangka segar ditaruh di meja lainnya. Tetapi yang paling menyita perhatian Skull adalah daging rusa panggang di tengah meja berwarna cokelat dengan kulit luar yang tampak renyah. Taburan daun dan rempah serta siraman saus kental kekuningan sukses membuat perut Skull berkokok bak ayam jantan.

Duduk beralas bantal-bantal tipis di sekeliling meja adalah ketujuh rekan kerjanya. Masing-masing menggenggam gelas dengan tangan setengah terangkat, siap bersulang. Luce-lah yang pertama menyadari kehadirannya.

"Geser sedikit, Colonello. Verde, geser… geser…" Luce mendorong orang di kedua sisinya untuk menyisakan tempat bagi Skull—keduanya tampak enggan. "Fon, tolong satu gelas lagi..."

Skull duduk di sebelah kiri Luce, merasakan liurnya mulai membasahi rantai yang terhubung ke bibirnya. Fon bangun dan menghilang ke dapur. Ekspresi orang-orang terlihat aneh—Skull tak mengerti mengapa mereka berwajah begitu sampai Reborn, yang duduk di seberang Luce, bertanya padanya.

"Dari mana saja kau, Skull? Kami membanting tulang selama berjam-jam dan kau sama sekali tidak membantu."

Lal dan Viper melirik sebal ke arah _hitman _itu. Pulang berbelanja ia menghabiskan sebagan besar waktu duduk-duduk di atap; apanya yang _membanting tulang_?

"Enak saja, aku juga membantu, tahu!" jawab Skull, agak keras dari yang diniatkan untuk menutupi keriuk perutnya.

Alis Reborn naik di bawah fedoranya.

"Aku…" Skull menelan ludah, tak suka akan tatapan semua orang yang diarahkan kepadanya. "Aku mencicipi sup pertama Viper-senpai! Iya… iya kan, Viper-senpai?"

"Tapi kau kabur setelahnya," jawab si ilusionis datar, mengirim sulur di bawah meja untuk membelit jari kaki Skull.

"Adadadadadaw...!"

Fon kembali dari dapur, membawa gelas yang identik dengan milik yang lain. "Kau mau pakai soda, Skull?" ia menawarkan, yang diterima _stuntman _itu.

"Anak kecil tak boleh minum soda," kata Verde, mengawasi Fon menuangkan soda sesuai permintaan Skull.

"Ahem," Luce berdeham sebelum pertarungan verbal dimulai lagi di meja, "karena kita sudah lengkap sekarang, ayo mulai lagi," ia mengangkat gelasnya. "_Cheers_!"

"_Cheers_," yang lain menirukan. Skull tak menyangka minumannya ternyata susu apel manis. Sodanya yang dingin menggigiti permukaan lidahnya.

"Lumayan juga, Fon," Lal mencecap bibirnya.

"Untung Verde sempat membuat soda, kora," timpal Colonello, "bersulang dengan segelas susu membuatku merasa seperti bocah lagi, kora," ia menepuk-nepuk punggung Skull.

Viper bergumam pelan, "coba ini pakai stroberi..."

Tangan Skull sudah terarah ke daging rusa, namun Reborn berkata, "mana sopan santunmu, bocah? Dahulukan para _lady _mengambil makanan." Kemudian pria itu menatap Luce, "tapi sebelum kita mulai makan, aku ingin tahu tujuan diadakannya pesta ini, Luce."

"Hm?" Luce mengerjap. Semua orang di meja menatapnya. "Kalian... kalian tak tahu hari ini hari apa?" tanyanya.

"Hari Selasa, kalau tak salah," Verde menjawab, sementara yang lainnya menggeleng.

"Oh," kepala Luce tertunduk, tampak sedih. "Hari ini, tiga tahun yang lalu, _I Prescelti Sette _pertama kali dikumpulkan dalam satu meja."

Gelombang kekagetan menyapu pondok—mereka sama sekali tidak ingat. Tetapi semua orang—minus Colonello—ingat malam mereka pertama bertemu, tak mengenal satu sama lain. Skull ingat betul ia merasa tak nyaman karena setiap orang tampak saling mencurigai.

"Aku senang," Luce tersenyum—senyumannya tulus, "karena tawaran pria itu membuatku bisa bertemu kalian, orang-orang terkuat di dunia," ia menghabiskan minumannya.

"Sebagai bagian dari _Prescelti Sette_, aku mendapatkan banyak bahan untuk penemuan-penemuanku. Bukan tidak mungkin aku akan diganjar Nobel tahun depan..." mengikuti Luce, Verde meminum habis susunya setelah berbicara.

"Mu..." Viper memainkan gelasnya yang kosong, "aku dapat banyak uang. Belum lagi info-info rahasia yang bisa kupakai untuk memeras orang-orang penting..."

Mendengar kata-katanya, Fon menghela napas.

"Kau mau dengar sesuatu tentang dirimu, Fon?" tanya Viper, nadanya biasa namun menyiratkan bahaya tersembunyi.

"Tidak, Viper, terima kasih," tolak kempoka itu sopan. "Seperti Luce, aku bersyukur bisa bertemu kalian semua dan memetik pengalaman-pengalaman berharga yang kuperoleh dari misi-misi kita," Fon menyesap susu buatannya.

"Harus kukatakan, sejak tersiar kabar bahwa aku bergabung dengan kalian, reputasiku jadi lebih... seram," ujar Reborn, wajahnya terlihat senang. "Bahkan mendengar namaku saja bisa menghentikan tangis anak kecil."

"Dan membuat orang dewasa menangis ketakutan," Lal menambahkan.

Reborn mengangkat gelas ke arahnya. "Benar sekali."

"Aku mendapat teman berlatih yang memperkaya pengalaman bertarungku," kata Lal, setengah melirik Viper, "juga banyak ilmu yang bermanfaat bagi karier militerku."

"Aku bisa memasak bersama Lal, kor—argh!" Colonello tersungkur karena Lal menyodok rusuknya, namun segera tegak kembali, "dan ketemu rival bodohku," tambahnya.

"Rival ceroboh," desis Reborn, "kalau kau memasak dengan penyembur api... berarti kau bertempur dengan alat memasak kan, Colonello?"

Luce menahan tawanya saat Colonello dan Reborn bangkit berdiri dan membenturkan kepala masing-masing sebagai tanda untuk mengakhiri argumen yang bahkan tak sempat dimulai.

"Nah," Colonello mengangkat garpu setelah ia dan Reborn duduk kembali, "karena pembukaannya sudah selesai, ayo makan, kora! Silakan, Luce!"

"Ah, ah, ah, senpai! Aku belum sempat ngomong!" Skull berseru.

"Cepat, kora," Colonello mendelik, "kami semua sudah lapar, kora."

"Aku..." Skull kebingungan, sebenarnya apa yang ingin disampaikannya sudah disebutkan orang-orang lain. "Aku bersyukur atas semua yang kudapatkan dan kualami selama tiga tahun terakhir ini—pahit manisnya, susah senangnya... terima kasih telah menerimaku, senpai!" serunya sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Aw, manis sekali, Skull!" Luce mengacak rambut ungunya. Beberapa orang memasang senyum aneh di wajahnya—sama sekali tak menyangka Skull akan berkata begitu.

Luce mencelupkan sendok sup ke panci, menandakan dimulainya makan malam.

* * *

Melihat Luce dan Fon makan dengan santai, ketakutan Skull akibat 'diracuni' tadi siang menguap. Setelah menghabiskan sup, ia mengambil roti dan pai apel. Skull sudah mau mengambil puding kalau tidak dicegah Luce.

"Itu buat makanan penutup, Skull," kata wanita itu.

Bunyi kunyahan dan dentang peralatan makan yang awalnya mendominasi segera teredam oleh obrolan santai. Lal mendengarkan Fon dan Reborn menceritakan ulang perjalanan belanja mereka, tampak geli mendengar Reborn mengancam hampir semua pedagang yang mereka temui.

"Kalau aku yang belanja, kurasa aku juga akan mengancam mereka," komentar si pelatih COMSUBIN.

Verde dan Viper berdiskusi cepat—dari apa yang sedikit-sedikit terdengar Skull, rupanya ilusionis itu menawarkan ramuan kuras perutnya.

"Aku ingin kau mengujinya secara klinis," kata Viper dengan mulut penuh. "Kalau terbukti aman, aku bisa menaikkan harga jualnya."

Verde meneliti botol kaca bening berisi ramuan yang dijulurkan oleh salah satu sulur Viper. "Ini sudah pernah diujikan ke manusia?"

"Mu, tanya saja dia," Viper mengedikkan kepala ke arah Skull. Skull buru-buru mengambil kentang tumbuk sebelum sempat diinterogasi.

Di sebelahnya, Colonello mulai mendiskusikan program latihan khusus dengan Lal. "Larinya cepat juga, kora. Ditambah beban pun sanggup, kora."

"Gunung yang kau ceritakan itu ada tebingnya, tidak?" tanya Lal sambil menggigiti roti, "kita bisa menyuruhnya latihan memanjat tebing."

"Tanpa pengaman, kora?"

"Buat apa pakai pengaman?" Lal menelan rotinya bulat-bulat. "Dia kan imortal. Kalau tangan atau kakinya lepas Verde dan Fon bisa menjahitkannya kembali."

Skull tersedak kentangnya. Mereka sedang membicarakan latihan khusus untuk dirinya—yang sejujurnya terdengar seperti skenario pembunuhan berencana. Gemetar, ia mengajak Luce mengobrol.

"Luce-san, kenapa ulang tahun _I Prescelti Sette _baru diperingati sekarang?" tanyanya, "kita tidak merayakannya di ulang tahun pertama dan kedua."

"Yah, itu karena kita sibuk di hari itu, jadi tak sempat dirayakan," Luce mengambil potongan semangka. "Aku sebenarnya sudah berniat merayakannya, tapi pada ulang tahun pertama kita sedang tersesat di Gurun Gobi, ingat?"

Skull mengangguk. "Menghindari penyamun padang pasir, kan?"

"Bukan," sahut Verde dari seberang meja. "Kalian bertujuh berencana bergabung denganku di Paris setelah terpisah dari Shanghai, tapi gara-gara seseorang yang sok tahu, kalian tersasar di Mongolia dan baru muncul tiga minggu kemudian."

"Maaf deh, kora," kata Colonello santai.

"Huh," Verde mendengus.

"Sedangkan di ulang tahun kedua," Luce melanjutkan, "Fon ada urusan di kampung halamannya. Lal dan Colonello sibuk dengan COMSUBIN. Reborn mengerjakan misi solo. Kau mengadakan turkeliling Amerika. Aku merasa kurang lengkap kalau merayakan hanya dengan Verde dan Viper, jadi..." ia mengangkat bahu. "Ah Skull, sudah coba daging rusanya, belum?"

Menuruti saran sang shaman, Skull mengambil irisan daging rusa. Luarnya renyah dan dalamnya empuk. Saus labu kuning dan taburan rempah menguatkan rasa khas daging muda.

"Menakjubkan," Fon meneliti potongan _steak _di garpunya. "Dibakar dengan penyembur api bisa menghasilkan rasa seperti ini..."

"Mmm~" gumam Viper tak jelas. Ia sudah menambah _steak _untuk kedua kalinya.

"Enaaak…!" puji Skull, begitu potongan pertama _steak _ditelannya. Colonello nyengir, bahkan Lal tidak menyembunyikan senyumnya.

Ketika semua makanan tandas dan puding susu serta kue kering diedarkan, Reborn angkat bicara. "Kita punya masalah," ia menanti semua perhatian tertuju ke arahnya sebelum melanjutkan, "siapa yang akan mencuci semua peralatan makan ini?"

Semua orang, kecuali Luce dan Fon, menjawab berbarengan, "Skull."

"K, kok...?"

"Mari kita analisa masalah ini bersama-sama," Verde mengetuk kacamatanya dengan telunjuk. "Bagi kami yang setuju Skull mencuci piring, alasannya adalah karena kontribusinya yang paling kecil dalam pesta ini."

"Benar, kora!" Colonello meninju udara, sementara Viper dan Reborn mengangguk-angguk.

"Kontribusiku dalam acara ini," Verde melanjutkan, nada bicaranya datar seperti robot, "adalah merangkai kulkas tanpa listrik dan membuat air soda. Lal dan Viper memasak sebagian besar makanan—Viper bahkan membantu membawakan belanjaan yang tidak sedikit."

"Gratis lagi," timpal Fon. Viper meninju lengannya.

"Fon dan Reborn," si ilmuwan meneruskan, "menghabiskan sepanjang hari berbelanja. Setelah itu Reborn berjaga di atap, sementara Fon membantu di dapur—jangan lupa bahwa ia sempat membawakan karung-karung di punggungnya, aktivitas yang tentunya melelahkan otot. Colonello memburu ayam dan rusa—"

"Tapi aku juga membantu berburu," desah Skull lirih, yang diabaikan semua orang.

"—kemudian mendapatkan susu dari peternakan, berjaga di atap dan memanggang _steak_ yang kita makan. Dan Luce," Verde mengangguk ke arah sang shaman, "adalah penggagas utama acara ini. Tanpa idenya, acara ini tak mungkin berlangsung."

"Terima kasih, Verde," kata Luce.

"Jadi, sudah jelas kan? Skull yang harus mencuci piring." Viper meringis, mendorong piring pudingnya yang sudah kosong ke arah _stuntman _itu.

"Tak apa-apa, Skull, akan kubantu—"

"Jangan, Fon," potong Viper. "Ini akan jadi proses pendewasaan yang bagus bagi Skull—pekerjaan untuk dipertanggungjawabkan. Dan omong-omong, kita harus mengobati punggungmu yang memar gara-gara memanggul karung," kemudian ia bangun, menarik Fon bersamanya meninggalkan ruang makan.

Luce terkikik.

"Selamat tidur semuanya," Verde menguap, lalu meninggalkan meja.

Reborn membantu Luce berdiri. "Kalau aku tidak capek, aku akan membantumu, Skull. Maaf, ya," kata wanita itu sebelum diantar Reborn ke kamarnya.

"Nah, adik kecil," Colonello mengacak rambut ungu Skull. "Jangan lupa, besok sebelum matahari terbit kita akan naik ke gunung, kora."

"Aku tak mau melihat satu pun sendok kotor besok di dapur," kata Lal. "Dan kalau aku sampai menemukan piring yang masih berminyak…"

"Baik, bu," Skull mencicit ngeri, mengawasi kedua COMSUBIN beranjak pergi untuk berpatroli sebelum tidur.

Sendirian, ia mengumpulkan piring dan mangkuk, menumpuknya jadi satu. Setelah ditumpuk ternyata tidak begitu banyak, dan hal ini meringankan hatinya. Namun ketika ia masuk ke dapur, Skull merasa ingin menangis.

Karung tepung terguling di lantai, isinya memutihkan lantai dapur. Pintu oven masih terbuka, penuh bekas makanan dan jelaga. Sampah bertebaran di mana-mana, belum lagi peralatan masak yang memenuhi bak cuci. Bau bawang merah memenuhi udara.

_Sepertinya aku tidak akan tidur malam ini_, batin Skull sambil meraih sapu dan mulai membersihkan lantai.

* * *

Esok harinya, bersamaan dengan terbitnya matahari, penduduk desa melihat delapan sosok asing mendaki gunung. Kumpulan orang aneh, menurut para penduduk, namun membawa kebanggaan dan kejayaan di punggung tegak masing-masing. Mereka jenis orang yang kecil kemungkinannnya bisa bekerja dalam satu tim—namun anggapan umum sering tak berlaku pada delapan orang itu.

Itu adalah kali terakhir rombongan aneh itu terlihat di desa.

Tak ada yang melihat seorang wanita hamil dan tujuh sosok mungil—seperti _bayi_—meninggalkan gunung satu persatu dalam gelap, berselimutkan rasa malu dan dendam kepada seorang psikopat bertopi besi, menuju delapan penjuru dunia berbeda. _Pacifier _identik melingkar di leher masing-masing, sebagai pengingat akan kutukan mereka.

Malam itu, _I Prescelti Sette _lenyap.

Dan Arcobaleno pun lahir.


End file.
